


Don't Want To

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [40]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Answer to: "I can't do this."





	Don't Want To

Her hand wrapped around him and it felt glorious. Mulder hissed in a breath. It had been too long since any hand but his own had been down there.  
He closed his eyes for a minute as she began to move her hand up and down his shaft. An image began to form in his mind of Scully’s small hand wrapped around him and he felt himself grow harder at the though of her kneeling before him. He was surprised to feel her mouth around him and his hips jerked forward a bit.  
“Scull-” He started but cut himself off as his eyes flew open. It wasn’t Scully. He’d known that the whole time but now the reality hit.  
It felt so good to have Diana’s hands and mouth working on him but in that moment he realized he didn’t want it if it wasn’t Scully.  
She’d taken her mouth off him when he’d said Scully’s name but she was still running her hand up and down his shaft.  
“I can’t do this.” Mulder said without moving.  
Diana’s eyes flashed, “Because of your partner?”  
Mulder gave a noncommittal shrug but when her hand started moving again he stopped her.  
“I don’t want to do this.” He amended his statement. Because he found that he actually didn’t want to do this. Without the physical stimulation his dick began to soften.  
Diana smirked at him, “You can pretend I’m her. I don’t mind.”  
God it was tempting. He knew he’d be able to close his eyes and imagine Scully and it would feel so damn good but he couldn’t.  
“But I do mind. Do you really want that Diana? You really want me to have sex with you but picture someone else?”  
“Well ideally I’d like you to be thinking of me but I’ve missed you Fox. I’ll make some sacrifices. I bet I could make you forget all about her.”  
Her hands began to trail back up his thighs and he stopped them and took her hands in his.  
He shook his head at her.  
“I’m sorry Di.”  
And he was. Once upon a time he had loved her. Not long after she’d left he’d dreamed of her coming to him like this but now it just made him feel sick.  
Her eyes turned cold in an instant and she snatched her hands away from him, stood up, and turned away.  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have let it go this far…”  
She wheeled around and the look in her eyes made him stop.  
“She will let you down. And when she does just look me up.” Diana said cooly before taking her purse and leaving.  
As if on cue Mulder’s phone rang. He stared at it for a moment before picking up.  
“Mulder.”  
“Mulder, it’s me.”


End file.
